


A Morning Jog

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: What I imagine Samar was doing before she got her pizza box. Micro-fic.





	

The room was still dark when Samar was awoken by a nightmare. Sighing, she rolled onto her side to look at the clock. 3:30am. Well, it wasn't the earliest she had woken up. Not by a long shot. Still, she knew, now that she was awake, she wouldn't be getting back to sleep. So she threw back the covers, rolled out of bed and moved over to get changed for her run. She wet her hair down so she could get it into a ponytail without causing herself pain, and then pulled on a grey-blue sports bra, a blue tank top and a pair of black yoga leggings. She clipped her iPod onto the waistband of her pants, moved over to put on a hoodie and her boots. Putting her earphones into her ears, she pressed play on her jogging playlist and headed out of the apartment.

 

By the time she got back to her apartment, she was wide awake and feeling refreshed. There was also a man in a pizza delivery uniform holding a pizza box sitting outside her apartment. He looked harmless, but she still wished she had brought her gun all the same.

"Can I help you?" She asked warily.

"Nick's Pizza." The man responded. "Are you Samar Navabi?" When she nodded, he stood up, holding the box out to her. "This is for you." He said, and she accepted it from him with a nod of thanks. As he left, she took out her key, unlocking and opening her door to step inside.

She set the box down to take off her hoodie and boots before bringing it inside to have a better look. There was an actual pizza inside of it, cheese by the smell of it. Just cheese, which was how she liked it. She smiled in spite of herself. Typical Reddington. There was a note with a fancy seal attached to the top of the box. Taking it off, she opened it and read the message.

_Your car will arrive at 7:30am sharp. Your discretion is required. -R_

Looking to the clock, she saw that she had half an hour before the car arrived So she put the pizza box in the fridge for later, tore up the note and disposed of it, then moved to hop in the shower and change before the car arrived for her, to take her wherever it was Red wanted to meet.


End file.
